


stand on the brink of the warm white day

by appomattox



Series: #phish food [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appomattox/pseuds/appomattox
Summary: hdjngjjbg you guys earlier i was waiting at the bus stop just outside a bookstore and the owner, a little upper-middle aged man who gives off immense gay vibes, walked by on his way in and just. handed me a bag of fun size almond joy????Wherein: Aziraphale is a Confirmed Immortal.





	stand on the brink of the warm white day

**Author's Note:**

> ok first of all let me apologize if your handle appears in this fic, but let me also shift the blame to [AviMavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviMavi), who came up with all but one of them.
> 
> title is from [w.h. auden's "what's in your mind, my dove"](https://genius.com/W-h-auden-i-whats-in-your-mind-my-dove-my-coney-annotated) which has absolutely _nothing_ in common with this fic but. lmao just read it.
> 
> in my mind, phishy appears as a femme lesbian with purple hair and an appreciation for prog rock, but you can imagine them however you'd like.
> 
> i was in the process of making these things actually look like tumblr posts via formatting magic, but then i was worried it would make it less readable. hopefully it's okay how it is!
> 
> like everything i write this is p silly but i hope you enjoy! also happy pride!

**phishy**

hdjngjjbg you guys earlier i was waiting at the bus stop just outside a bookstore and the owner, a little upper-middle aged man who gives off _immense_ gay vibes, walked by on his way in and just. handed me a bag of fun size almond joy????

**my-other-car-is-a-tardis**

My dad said the same thing happened to him when he was like 8?? And he described the guy exactly as you did?? Whats happening????? 

**billybonjo**

lmao you in soho? thats mr. fell hes been there forever. hes like legit immortal. also one time i saw him run out of his bookshop and completely obilterate this dude who was being mean to a dog

#the guy was like pulling the dog down the sidewalk and choking it #and mr fell came charging out of his bookshop about to smite the man i s2g

**1,847 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

that mr. fell post is taking off so here’s a little update: today a little girl dropped her ice cream on the ground in front of his shop. he saw and came outside and did a weird magician wave thing and pulled another cone out from behind his back?? is he a really good magician or a _literal angel???_

#phish food

**413 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

i asked all my friends if they knew about mr. fell and they do! why did it take so long for me to find out we had a real life immortal?

#phish food

**14 notes**

 

 

[Image: A slightly pudgy man with short blond curls stands on a sidewalk, staring directly at the camera and grinning broadly. His attire is not of this century; nor the last, for that matter. In the background, a lanky, red-headed man wearing sunglasses and dark clothing leans against the open door of a 1926 Bentley, clearly waiting impatiently.]

**phishy**

ok ok ok i told mr. fell i was getting pictures of random people in london for a school project so i could show you all what he looks like. when i walked up he and the ginger guy were bickering like an old married couple, which they might be. i wonder if he’s immortal too?? 

**wibblywombly**

ok but why is the other guy david tennant

**phishy**

HOLY FUCK???

**hottoh**

doctor who is real and he’s gay

**72,958 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

i worked up the courage to go inside mr. fell’s bookstore today!! it was way bigger than i thought it would be, and there are _so many_ _books_ , most of them absolutely ancient! i feel like i could live in there but mr. fell seemed very anxious about my perusing so i left without buying anything.

#phish food

**17 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

the ginger guy was there again today and he called mr. fell “angel” so i think they really are married???

#phish food #OR they’re literal angels like i said before

**989 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

you GUYS i was a couple minutes late to the bus stop today and it started pulling away before i could get to it so obviously i chased it and obviously didn’t catch it BUT mr. fell saw the whole thing and made his husband(?????) drive me to work. he grumbled about it but did it anyway and blasted Queen the whole time!!

#phish food #can they adopt me??? i want them to be my dads

**609 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

while i was waiting for the bus this morning mr. fell asked me how the school project was going. i didn’t have the heart to tell him i made it up.

#phish food #i’m going to CRY

**57 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

ugghhh d/n/t r/bl/og this my gf just dumped me bc she’s moving to iceland

#phish food

**7 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

mr. fell asked why i looked so down this morning so i told him and he ran into his shop and then popped back out and gave me a big chocolate bunny and i started crying

#phish food #it’s not even easter

**106 notes**

 

 

**anonymous** asked:

can u stop making up these stories for notes lol its pathetic

**phishy** answered:

i??? literally posted a picture of the man a couple weeks ago what more do you want

#and besides the photo post i’m not even getting that many notes!! #Anonymous #phishy q&a

**142 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

this morning mr. fell asked if i was still feeling glum and i was so he told me the weather’s not very good in iceland right now hnmxnvjxg i really love this man

#phish food

**94 notes**

 

 

**scrungus-mungus** asked:

yo did u see the buzzfeed article abt mr. fell?

**phishy** answered:

WHAT!!! 

#scrungus-mungus #phishy q&a

**1,958 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

occasionally while i’m waiting for the bus i’ll hear Queen carried on the wind and then i know mr. fell’s husband (is he also mr. fell?) will be at the bookshop all day

#phish food #his car is loud but queen is louder

**472 notes**

 

 

**phishy** reblogged **scrungus-mungus**

[Video: That vine that goes, “You are my da~ad! You’re my dad! Boogie-woogie-woogie!” You know the one.]

#me about mr. and mr. fell

**195,298 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

i asked mr. fell and his husband if they knew david tennant and they looked at me like i’d grown three heads.

#phish food

**578 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

this morning mr. fell brought up someone named Crowley so i said, “oh is that your husband?” and he got so flustered oh my god guys i think they might not be married

**phishy**

THEY’RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER THIS IS TRAGIC

#phish food #true love doesn’t exist i guess

**947 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

i wished mr. fell happy pride and he looked confused for a tick and then laughed and said, AND I QUOTE, “oh! for a moment i thought you meant one of the seven deadly sins. happy pride!”

#phish food #i wasn’t wearing any rainbow so it’s my fault

**746 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

i asked mr. fell if he and crowley (the guy who, as it turns out, is not his husband) wanted to go to pride with me and my friends and he said yes!!

#phish food #gay rights!!!!!

**584 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

scrungus-mungus  replied to your  post  :  _i asked mr. fell if he and crowley (the…_

> does this mean i have to bring my facepaints?

yes!!!!!!!!!!

#scrungus-mungus

**3 notes**

 

 

[Video: The man with blond curls, but now they’re dyed rainbow. He’s standing in a throng of people also bedecked in rainbows, among other pride flags. Looking into the camera, he takes a deep breath and shouts, “Gay rights!” The people around him cheer loudly. He takes another breath and shouts, “Trans rights!” The people cheer again.]

**phishy**

MR. FELL SAID GAY TRANS RIGHTS

#phish food

**89,984 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

after hanging around mr. fell and crowley all day i _literally cannot believe_ they aren’t married. they call each other pet names like “angel” and “my dear” !! they look at each other with such love when they think no one’s looking too god this is killing me

#phish food #i’m torn between the instinct to mind my own business and the urge to foster some Real and True Love

**859 notes**

 

 

**phishy**

UH after pride crowley dropped me off in front of the bookstore (it’s like a 2 minute walk home from there don’t worry) and then he and mr. fell stayed in the car for a few minutes and i tried not to eavesdrop/spy/whatever you want to call it but UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**phishy**

OK last night i went home without knowing for sure but this morning mr. fell looked so happy and i’m pretty sure crowley’s car was parked outside the shop all night hbvnzhcncbv you GUYS holy SHIT

**phishy**

mr. fell confirmed it this afternoon when i got off the bus!! i’m so happy for them, wow, gay rights

#phish food

**107,193 notes**

 

 

**anonymous** asked:

did you ever find out if mr. fell is really immortal?

**phishy** answered:

nope!

#Anonymous #phishy q&a

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [real tumblr](https://hiramgrant.tumblr.com)!


End file.
